Michelle Ruff
Michelle Suzanne Ruff (born September 27, 1967 in Detroit, Michigan, USA) is an American voice actress. She's known for voicing: Anri Sunohara in Durarara!!, Chii in Chobits, Euphemia li Britannia in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Miki Koishikawa in Marmalade Boy, Rukia Kuchiki in Bleach and Yuki Nagato in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *DreamWorks Madly Madagascar (2013) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Antz (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Home (2015) - Boov Escapee, Wife *Kung Fu Panda (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Over the Hedge (2006) - Additional Voices *Rango (2011) - ADR Loop Group *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Prince of Egypt (1998) - ADR Loop Group *The Road to El Dorado (2000) - ADR Loop Group *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices *Thru the Moebius Strip (2005) - Young Jac, ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters (2011) - Money Bunny 'TV Specials' *DreamWorks Merry Madagascar (2009) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Manaka Mukaido *Angel Tales (2004) - Ran the Goldfish *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Carl Clover (ep3), Additional Voices *Bleach (2014) - Rukia Kuchiki *Durarara!! (2011) - Anri Sonohara, Announcer (ep10) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Anri Sonohara, Elderly Woman (ep9) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Anri Sonohara *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Bebel, Grace *Gun Frontier (2003) - Asaka *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Carmen99 *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Yoko Littner *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Elisa, Narrator (ep4), Nurse (ep20) *Iron Man (2011) - Secretary (ep10), Village Children (ep9) *Koi Kaze (2005) - Kaname Chidori *Monster (2009-2010) - Aishe, Blonde Nurse (ep3), Co-Worker (ep6), Head Nurse (ep12), Nurse (ep2), Pionere (ep13), Turkish Woman (ep1), Woman (ep28) *Naruto: Shippūden (2014-2016) - Ameyuri Ringo (ep289), Mom (ep291), Shizuka (ep235), Sora, Urushi, Young Maki (ep285) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Anko Mitarashi, Karin (ep47), Samui (ep44) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Luna 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Rukia Kuchiki *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Rukia Kuchiki *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Rukia Kuchiki *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Rukia Kuchiki *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006) - Additional Voices *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Selena *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Amaru *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Emina Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Bride Wars (2009) - Additional Voices *Now You See Me 2 (2016) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Nelico *Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland (2012) - Astrid Zexis, Filly Dee *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Sun Shangxiang, Zhenji *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Sun Shangxiang, Zhenji *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Sun Shangxiang, Zhenji *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Sun Shangxiang, Zhenji *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Additional Voices *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (2015) - Lady Wac, Tsunemi *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Chian, Nisa, Radio *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - Nisa *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Chian *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Armena, Myka *Luminous Arc 2 (2008) - Fatima *NeverDead (2012) - Arcadia Maximille *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Ameena Leffeld, Sophia Esteed *Summon Night: Twin Age (2008) - Phicra *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Gododdin Woman, Woman *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Miyuki Itsumi *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Etna, Frank's Boss, Nadesico Hanakikyo, Noro Chips Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (68) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (47) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2016. Category:American Voice Actors